RuPaul's Blank Race: RuDemption
RuPaul's Blank Race: RuDemption is a season of RuPaul's Blank Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 12 queens, 2 queens are mystery queens and will be revealed at the second episode and ??? episodes. 'Contestants' 'Competitors' progress' :█ The contestant won the season. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before proceeding into the final top 2. :█ The contestant won the challenge and the Lipsync for Your Legacy. The contestant also received a cash prize of $10,000 and eliminated a contestant in the bottom. :█ The contestant won the challenge and the Lipsync for Your Legacy along with their lipsync partner. The contestant also received a cash prize of $5,000 and eliminated a contestant in the bottom along with the other lipsync winner. :█ The contestant won the challenge but did not Lipsync for their Legacy. :█ The contestant won the challenge but lost the Lipsync for Your Legacy. :█ The contestant received positive critiques but did not win the challenge. :█ The contestant won received negative critiques but did not go to the bottom. :█ The contestant was in the bottom but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant was in the bottom and got eliminated. :█ The returning contestant won the challenge and the Lipsync for Your Legacy and Your Life. The contestant came back to the competition, received $10,000 and eliminated a contestant in the bottom. :█ The returning contestant won the challenge but lost the Lipsync for Your Legacy and Your Life. The contestant also did not come back to the competition and was eliminated again. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of the week and was eliminated again. 'Lipstick Choices' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: May the ___ Woman Win!' 'Challenges' * Mini Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot where you have to wear the tallest heels. * Mini Challenge Winner: Dax ExclamationPoint * Main Challenge: Make and showcase an outfit that says "you". * Runway Theme: Me, Myself and I 'Top 3 of the Week's Runway Looks' Dax ExclamationPoint= |-| Tempest DuJour= |-| Victoria Porkchop= 'Final Results' * Main Challenge Winner: Victoria Porkchop * Bottom 2: Magnolia Crawford vs Penny Tration * Lipsync Song: Poppy - I'm Poppy * Eliminated: Penny Tration 'Episode 2: The Early & Late Show' 'Challenges' * Mystery Queens: Cynthia Lee Fontaine and Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams * Mini Challenge: Dance to Laura Lee's new single My Apology. * Mini Challenge Winners: Alisa Summers and Cynthia Lee Fontaine * Main Challenge: As two teams, host on a live TV show. * Runway Theme: Exclusive Eleganza 'Winning Team's Runway Looks' Cynthia Lee Fontaine= |-| Jaymes Mansfield= |-| Kelly Mantle= |-| Magnolia Crawford= |-| Victoria Porkchop= 'Final Results' * Main Challenge Winners: Jaymes Mansfield vs Magnolia Crawford * Lipsync Song: Ke$ha - Boogie Feet * Lipsync Winner: Jaymes Mansfield * Bottom 3: Alisa Summers, Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams and Venus D'lite * Eliminated: Venus D'lite 'Episode 3: Drag Villains of Herstory' 'Challenges' * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, make a flawless face. * Mini Challenge Winner: Dax ExclamationPoint * Main Challenge: Perform our assigned character on the Drag Villains of Herstory Rusical. * Runway Theme: Dark Whores 'Top 3 of the Week's Runway Looks' Jaymes Mansfield= |-| Kelly Mantle= |-| Tempest DuJour= 'Final Results' * Main Challenge Winners: Jaymes Mansfield vs Kelly Mantle * Lipsync Song: Wendy Ho - 2 Nite Lady * Lipsync Winner: Jaymes Mansfield * Bottom 2: Alisa Summers and Cynthia Lee Fontaine * Eliminated: Alisa Summers 'Episode 4: Battle of the Bands' 'Challenges' * Main Challenge: In groups of three, make a parody on any song that is on the assigned Adore Delano album. * Runway Theme: Patterns for Days 'Winning Team's Runway Looks' Kelly Mantle= |-| Laila McQueen= |-| Tempest DuJour= 'Final Results' * Main Challenge Winners: Kelly Mantle vs Laila McQueen * Lipsync Song: Lady Gaga - Scheiße * Lipsync Winner: Laila McQueen * Bottom 3: Cynthia Lee Fontaine, Magnolia Crawford and Victoria Porkchop * Eliminated: Cynthia Lee Fontaine 'Episode 5: Untucked - Drama Play' 'Challenges' * Mini Challenge: Lick a lollipop as fast as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Tempest DuJour * Main Challenge: Perform in the live play Untucked!. * Runway Theme: Modern Masquerade 'Winning Team's Runway Looks' Jaymes Mansfield= |-| Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams= |-| Tempest DuJour= 'Final Results' * Main Challenge Winners: Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams vs Tempest DuJour * Lipsync Song: Iggy Azalea - Fancy (feat. Charli XCX) * Lipsync Winner: Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams * Bottom 3: Laila McQueen and Victoria Porkchop * Eliminated: Laila McQueen 'Episode 6: Battle of the Twins' 'Challenges' * Mini Challenge: Strut and pose on garbage. * Mini Challenge Winner: Dax ExclamationPoint * Main Challenge: Make and showcase looks with an eliminated queen on the Twin Ball. * Runway Themes: Twin Triumphs and Twin Trouble 'Top 4's Runway Looks' Dax & Laila= |-| Cynthia & Tempest= 'Final Results' * Main Challenge Winners: Cynthia Lee Fontaine (Tempest DuJour) vs Laila McQueen (Dax ExclamationPoint) * Lipsync Song: Tatianna - The Same Parts * Lipsync Winner: Laila McQueen * Bottom 3: Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams, Kelly Mantle and Magnolia Crawford * Eliminated: Magnolia Crawford 'Episode 7: Man Makeover' 'Challenges' * Mini Challenge: Audition for the RuPaul's Peanut Butter commercial casting. * Mini Challenge Winner: Jaymes Mansfield * Main Challenge: Makeover men into your drag mother or sister. * Runway Theme: Family Values 'Top 3's Runway Looks' Dax ExclamationPoint= |-| Jaymes Mansfield= |-| Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams= 'Final Results' * Main Challenge Winners: Dax ExclamationPoint vs Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams * Lipsync Song: Madonna - Bitch I'm Madonna (feat. Nicki Minaj) * Lipsync Winner: Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams * Bottom 2: Kelly Mantle and Tempest DuJour * Eliminated: Kelly Mantle 'Episode 8: Mean Queens' 'Challenges' * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental. * Mini Challenge Winner: Laila McQueen * Main Challenge: Perform in the official trailer of Mean Queens. * Runway Theme: Pornstar Portrayal 'Top 3's Runway Looks' Jaymes Mansfield= |-| Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams= |-| Laila McQueen= 'Final Results' * Main Challenge Winners: Jaymes Mansfield vs Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - Side to Side (feat. Nicki Minaj) * Lipsync Winner: Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams * Bottom 2: Dax ExclamationPoint and Victoria Porkchop * Eliminated: Dax ExclamationPoint 'Episode 9: Cover Girl' 'Challenges' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics for the Cover Gurl 2018 Rumix'. * Runway Theme: Popstar Princess 'Top 2's Runway Looks' Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams= |-| Laila McQueen= 'Final Results' * Main Challenge Winner: Laila McQueen * Bottom 2: Jaymes Mansfield and Victoria Porkchop * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Cover Girl * Eliminated: Victoria Porkchop 'Episode 10: Finale' Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:RuPaul's Blank Race Category:Seasons